


"Professor"

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw her as a problem, until she showed an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Professor"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: ["Профессор"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368258) by [allayonel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel)



> Unbetaed drabble for hp-humpdrabbles

When Albus told Severus they would host the Triwizard Tournament, Severus was against it, but it wasn’t until after the goblet chose its contestants that Severus learnt just how much he despised the situation.

As if juggling Dumbledore, Potter and the Dark Mark that wouldn’t stop burning wasn’t enough, Severus was faced with another problem.

Rita Skeeter.

He couldn’t understand why, but she showed interest in him. At first it was flirting, but then she showed up everywhere he went, and it wasn’t coincidence because she showed up in his classroom, admitting she was looking for him. Severus always believed he was the kind of man that easily rejected a woman he wasn’t drawn to, but Rita proved him wrong.

The day she showed up in his office, refusing to leave, was the day he lost control. Her tight green dress hugged every form of her body as she walked around the room, moving her hips until he struggled to think straight and had to look away in order to reply to her questions. He knew it was the moment to turn her down, but he hadn’t had a woman in a long time, and someone showing interest in him without being paid was more than he could take.

Wanting to shut her up, Severus pinned her petite body against the wall, pressing hi own body against her until a moan escaped her. They stared at each other a few seconds before their lips met and their tongues danced around each other.

Severus’ hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and grabbing her arse. Her hands did the same, only that she was concentrating more on the bulge in his trousers. Wanting her right then, right there, he pulled her tight skirt up her legs. She wore green lace underwear, which Severus quickly pushed down her legs. Ready, he grabbed her arse and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

“Yes,” she moaned as he positioned his cock against her, digging her nails into his back as he entered her. “Take me Professor.”

Blinded by lust, he fucked her against the wall as roughly as he could, biting her neck, kissing her deeply. He fucked her like that until he couldn’t hold himself, and came deep inside Rita.

When it was over he slowly released her. Taking a step back he watched her reach for her underwear. “Professor?” he asked, amused.

“Do you find it strange that I want to fuck a professor?” Rita asked innocently while she quickly cleaned herslef.

Severus still disliked her, but her boldness made him want to take her all over again. “It’s the first time anyone’s called me that during sex.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be the last time, seeing as I’m going to be around until the end of the tournament. See you later, Professor” With a seducing smile, she sensually exited his classroom.


End file.
